A beginning
by spoodle monkey
Summary: FAIxKUROGANE YAOI water rushed into his mouth as the slab he was tied to slid backwards. read and review


**Disclaimer: Hmm, well according to the nice white men in the clean white coats i only own this story...but i'll show them! i'll show all of them!**

**A/N- well, once again, my first attempt at this pairing! Woohoo! This one, I'll rate M just cause im beyond paranoid, but just tell me if you think i should lower the rating...anywho, read and review!!!!

* * *

**

**A Beginning**

"Let this be a lesson to all demons that enter our world!" The bastard of a mayor stood above him on a raised podium, arms held high, holding the town's people enraptured.

"What did you do to me!" Kurogane growled, eyes flashing in the early morning light. His mouth was dry, mind clouded. His arms and legs felt too heavy as he struggled against the ropes holding him down to a large stone slab. He should have been able to break them easily, but his limbs refused to move.

"Foul demon! I'll see that you never return here!" They must have drugged his drink. When he got out of there these people would wish they had never met him. They wanted a demon; he would give them a demon.

A flash of blond caught his eye, hidden underneath a brown cloak, the person making their way quickly to the front of the rather large crowd.

Fai? Blue eyes locked on his through the masses. Damn mage! He had told him to take the kids away from there, to keep them safe. To keep Fai out of harms reach.

Kurogane's eyes widened as the rock slab he had been tied to was slid backwards suddenly.

"Rot in hell demon!"

"You bastar-!" Cold water rushed into his mouth as he hit the surface of the ocean, still trapped on the rock. He struggled, forcing his uncooperative limbs to move as he sunk further into the frozen murky depths.

Air bubbles escaped from his nose and mouth, obstructing his vision as he gagged on the salty water. The ropes weren't breaking, barely fraying on the smooth surface. He didn't have the strength to fight it as the slab settled on the rocky ocean floor.

He needed oxygen- his starving lungs craved it, his chest ready to burst. There had to be something he could use to free himself with. Rocks littered the area around him, but with his legs and arms tied down he had no way to reach them.

Spots swam across his vision, his oxygen starved mind becoming hazy, lessoning the fight in him to escape. Above him, the surface of the water broke, a shadow travelling through the murky water. His eyes slid closed, the remaining strength leaving him.

Something hit his side, nudging him insistently in an annoying way that he knew he should have been able to place but was just too tired to. The pressure holding him down released suddenly. Fighting the fog that covered his mind, he forced his eyes open, pushing himself to survive, willing his arms and legs to move.

Something was wrapped around his waist, pulling him forwards, closer to the light filtering through the waves. Feet kicking weakly, Kurogane's arms flailing uselessly at his sides.

Vision greying, the cool air hit him with a start, breathing salty ocean in greedily. He could hear his companion's heavy breathing next to him over the pounding in his ears but could not summon the energy to raise his head to see who it was.

Concentrating on breathing, Kurogane allowed himself to be pulled, eyes closing to conserve his energy. His feet hit solid ground, as they stumbled the remaining metres to the shore. His legs gave out, face meeting sand. He was more than content to lay there for awhile before heading back to the village and showing them just what a demon was like.

"Kurogane?" The man in question grunted as he was prodded lightly. "Kuro-pii?" He pried his eyes open, not entirely surprised to see that it was a soaking wet mage crouching before him. "Are you okay, Kuro-"

"Don't say it." He growled, too tired for the pet names that the annoying mage seemed to love so much.

"-gane?" The blond man finished, a hint of a smile making its way onto his face. "Mokona is watching the children outside of the village. This worlds Touya and Yukito were very helpful when we couldn't find you." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Sakura mentioning them from her world.

"We need to move before we're found." Kurogane decided, pushing himself unsteadily to his feet.

"Don't worry about them, Kuro-rin." Wrapping an arm around the others waist, Fai grinned, supporting him. "Touya told us that no one else knows of this place."

"I could have escaped without your help." He grumbled, forcing his legs to move, stumbling away from the beach towards a line of trees. The cold water seemed to have been enough to remove the remainder of the drugs from his system.

"Of course. Oh! Kuro-ton! You must be freezing!" He hadn't realised he had been shivering that badly, as his coat was pushed off his shoulders landing in a heap on the ground.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, yelping as unnaturally warm hands found their way under his shirt. Hadn't Fai just come out of the frozen ocean as well? How could the mage have been that warm?

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes." The blond hummed happily, sliding the wet shirt over Kurogane's head with some difficulty. The cool air was no worse than his frozen clothes had been, but a different heat shot through him at the warm hands rubbing his arms and chest.

His face turning red, he grabbed Fai suddenly, pulling him close. The mage let out a startled 'eep!' as he was pulled into a hug.

"Don't do that." Kurogane puffed against blond hair, not releasing his grip on Fai.

"Why not?" Fai's voice had a mischievous edge to it as his hands slid along Kurogane's bare back. "I was worried about you, Kuro-pii, when you didn't come back last night. Touya found out from one of the villagers that they had captured a demon, but all they captured was Kuro-ton!"

Kurogane growled lightly at the laughter clear in his companion's voice, eyes widening as the mage suddenly returned the hug, pressing closer to the taller man.

"This makes you the damsel in distress, Kuro-rin." The ninja froze at the lips pressed gently against his, eyes wide-watching Fai's face in front of his.

Fai pulled back after a moment, brow furrowed. "Hmmm." Kurogane felt his own head dip down, in an attempt to regain the close-ness. The blond tilted his head up again, lips meeting as something between them sparked, heat rushing through the pair.

His hands tightened their grip, trying to pull the slender body closer. A moan escaped him as Fai parted his lips, their tongues stroking together. They stumbled along the bank, the blonds back eventually pressed up against an old oak tree. A gasp escaped Fai's lips, the kiss broken as Kurogane slipped his leg between the blonds, grinding against him.

"I told you," He pressed kisses along Fai's jaw. "to stay with the others." He sucked on the pale skin, making sure to leave a mark.

The mage arched into the touch, tugging him closer, head falling back to rest against the bark. "You would have drowned." Kurogane paused, head resting in the crook of his neck. "You would have drowned." Fai repeated again, suddenly tugging his face up, meeting him in a deep kiss. His hands slid up under the blond's shirt, grinding together, rhythm becoming erratic.

His fingers gripped at pale skin hard enough to leave marks, as he came- muffled grunt, lips still sealed with Fai's. The blond groaned as Kurogane reached between them, stroking him through his pants, as he came, soon after.

They sank down to the ground, situating them so Kurogane was leaning against the tree with Fai resting against his chest. The chill from the water was completely gone, the sun choosing to peak out from behind the clouds.

"You would have drowned, Kuro-ton. Someone has to watch out for you." The blond smiled up at him, tugging him down for a quick kiss.

"Hmph." He looked away, forcing down the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He wasn't sure what they had started, but something told him it was worth it. "We have to get back soon." Fai responded by burrowing himself deeper into the embrace, sighing contentedly.


End file.
